Tower Prep: chapter 1
by emmi-bear123
Summary: Follow the life of a new girl who wakes up at a school in the middle of nowhere. What will she do? Make new friends? Can she find her way out? Your answers will all be revealed when you read this story. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOWERT PREP, I ONLY OWN OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a mix up story about how a "thought to be ordinary girl" heard a buzzing noise and then woke up at tower prep. I want you to know that her role does coincide with the characters Ian, CJ, Gabe and Suki. So while she does not interact with them much i will have to describe them at some times during my chapters. If you have any ideas whether they are big or small do not hesitate to put in my reviews because everything helps. Hope you enjoy it! ****Ps the whole of the series will be through the girls eyes so she does narrate the stories at times too.**

My name is Reilly; i have long light brown hair and blue eyes. The thing about me is that i have an ability and my ability is that all of my senses are heightened to an extraordinary length.

Do you ever have those days when you just wake up on the wrong side of the bed, even though the left side of your bed is up against the wall? Well today i am in a bad mood because i went to sleep in my bed up against the wall and woke up in a room with only one bed and bland furniture. I have always been an early riser but the number on the clock beside my bed said 7.00 when i usually woke up at 6 back home in Australia.

I was looking through the closet next to my bed that had my name on it when the door to my room opened. I turned around to see a woman who looked to be in her early 20's in a navy blue uniform.

"Hello Reilly, my name is Saundra and i am a moderator here at tower prep. I know that you will have a lot of questions so if you put on the uniform provided in your closet then i will take you to breakfast and then to orientation, i will wait for you outside."

With her not leaving me any time to ask questions i quickly chose the appropriate uniform. I wore dark grey long pants and a white blouse. I didn't know what the climate was like here so i put on a maroon jacket as well. The lady led me through the dormitory hall and after a couple of minutes we came out into a cafeteria full of students of all different descriptions. She walked me over to some of what looked like microwaves on a wall.

"Now to get your food every morning you have to swipe your ID card onto the pad right there and then your meal will appear, but if you want to change your meal every morning just speak in front of the pad and then press the button." She paused for a second and then began again, "i will sit with you while you eat and then walk you to orientation."

After i had got my favourite breakfast of peanut butter on raisin toast and a glass of chocolate milk, she walked me to a table that had 2 girls and 2 boys, and as soon as i sat down with the moderator standing behind me, they stopped talking.

**Hey guys hopped you liked it. Again if you have any new ideas or anything please write them to me in my reviews, but make sure that you do not tell me ideas that are from other already written fanfic of this site. ****thankx guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, i hope you are liking my tower prep story so far as there will be many chapters to follow this one. Thank you to all of my reviewers! :)**

"Uh hey guys", i was trying to be polite but i guess i was like the 5th wheel or something. It was after i had started to eat that one of the boys, the blond-ish, brown-ish one, introduced them.

"Oh hey, sorry about that we are all a bit tired still. My name is Ian Archer, and this is, Gabe Forrest, Suki Sato and CJ Ward." As he said that he proceeded to point at the people as he said their names.

"Cool as my name is Reilly Carmello, umm, i was just wondering, umm where exactly am i?" i tried to sound confident but my voice came out quiet, and that did not mix well with my Australian accent.

"Well Reilly you are in a school called tower prep, everyone here as a unique ability," the girl Suki tried to explain things to me.

"So everyone at this at school has an ability?" i thought i was the only one. How did this happen?

"Yep, but don't worry it's not as bad as it seems you don't have to be scared" the other girl CJ was looking at me funny as if she was trying to read me or something.

"Then what are your abilities?" i waited for them to reply.

It surprised me that it was Ian that spoke first; i assumed he was the leader of this small gang of people. "Well i can see things a minute before they happen."

As i looked at the different people around the table they told me what they were capable of.

"i can mimic voices and hand writing exactly."

"Have you ever heard of that expression 'i can read someone like an open book' we i can, oh and i can also physiologically profile a person's hand writing."

So with them out of the way i looked at the last boy, who had not spoken yet, "ha saving the best for last, i can talk people into doing anything that i want," and he looked pretty smug about it too. Btu when i looked at him i could tell he was disappointed about something because the moment i looked away his expression changed and he went back to looking disappointed again.

That left me with not explaining my ability, " well all of my senses are kind of heightened by at least ten times what they should be, which i think is why they gave me my own room, so when do we get to go home, because i assume it would be near school holidays?" I left that question hanging in the air until Ian answered me.

"um i am not sure how to say this but it's not temporary it is permanent." And with the end of that sentence i lost control and my senses overwhelmed me.

I couldn't stop the tears that streamed down my face; my parents wouldn't send me here! All i could her was people chewing, talking and yelling. The smells where unbearable, but then it all became too much and i let the blackness overtake me.

I woke up in a hospital bed with two people beside me. "Hello Reilly, i am headmaster, i understand you had a fall?" the people here probably did not know what it was like to lose control and to kind of become the noises and smells that you heard and felt around you, sometimes it just becomes too much. So to make it simple i just said yes and that i felt much better now.

"Good, i would like to talk to you in my office since you missed to orientation video." After he said that he started to walk away so i hopped up and tried to keep in pace behind him, i ended up nearly jogging as i was considered to be, well, shorter than most people.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys hope you like my new installment, since i like to write i will keep writing until i have finnished with this plot line, but i do know that people have bean reading them, so i encourage **

When we were walking through the halls i saw the people that i had lunch with and with my amazing hearing i heard what they were saying.

"But she is fine, she will be ok, plus if we helped her to,-"

"Shhh, look" we had passed them already and where entering his office now. He waited for me to walk ahead of me and then closed the door behind me.

After i was seated in the chair he sat down behind his desk. "Now, Ms Carmelo this school is a place where every student admitted can nurture their unique potential." He paused to see how i was processing the info, i kept my face unreadable. "i hope you don't mind we gave you your own room because we knew you could have a few, issues with waking up in a noisy room full of people." I tried as best i could t not listen to the words he was saying but as with my ability i heard every word. Headmaster then deciding he has spoken enough decided to wrap up the conversation. "Seeing as you where unconscious for the better part of the day then i think it would be appropriate for you to have the last school hour to walk around and to get your bearings of the place before the weekend."

After walking around the school for ages i looked at a clock on one of the walls to see what the time was. It was only 4.00 so i easily had enough time to conclude my tour. I had nearly gone into and passed every class room when i walked passed a door when i heard some familiar voices. I walked up to the door and looked through the key hole. What i saw did not surprise me at all. I saw the 4 students that i had breakfast with. I did not know the social protocol so i knocked on the door loud enough for them to hear, because i knew that Ian would see me doing so, so he would know that its me.

"Hey new girl!" i turned around to see a cute, tall boy with extremely tanned skin and dark hair.

"What are you doing?" he looked at me quizzically.

"Um i was just looking around because i only just got to this school and no one will talk to me. Can you help me find my way back to my room?" i looked up at him and tried to look cool.

It must have worked because i heard his heart beat rise and saw his pupils dilate, "sure thing short stuff." He gave me a killer smile and we walked off. I smiled as i heard the group of people in that room begin talking at a rapid pace, i even heard my name. And i know what you are thinking, i could have jut followed my own scent back to my room, but who wouldn't ask help from an unsuspecting cute boy.

When i got to my room i had more questions to ask him. "Hey can you come in for a sec because i have more questions about this, uh school we go to."

"Sure thing," i walked in and i left the door open. "Hey do you actually get your own room?" he looked surprised.

"i get my own room because of my ability"

He just looked at me, "my ability is that all of my senses are heightened, and i guess since they read my file they would see that it is hard for me to sleep in the same room as other people." I thought i was doing pretty well; it was so easy to talk to him!

"I've asked a couple of people and they all said that we don't get to go home?" i tried to stay calm but i felt myself getting angry again as i did earlier.

"Before i answer your questions, what's up with your accent?" he smiled at me and that made me smile. I sat on the bed with my back leaning against the head board.

"Well i am from Australia, and we do speak different over there compared to the people here." I smiled and thought of all the times i nearly laughed today when i was walking through the halls on my curious tour because of how everyone else spoke.

"hey, why don't you come walk with me to the cafeteria and you can ask your questions then, i mean it is pretty late." He smiled at me and again i felt like i was melting.

"ok, oh but just wait a sec," i jumped of the bed and quickly picked something up of my bedside table. The people here called it a PDA, but i just called it a phone.

**hello faithful readers i hoped you liked it! there will be more of Cal rice after this chapter and more action to come as well, but i will need help from you to get ideas as for what you think should happen. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys i'm really into this story so i hope you are too! please remember to RR! thanx for reading. :)**

We walked into the cafeteria and collected our dinner from the microwaves. We sat down at a empty table, and a lot of people where looking at us. I think that mean that he was popular and never sat with only one person, but i could be wrong.

"Hey i just thought of something, i don't even know your name." He looked at me and laughed. I didn't know what was so funny. "What's so funny?" i didn't have the slightest clue.

"What are you eating?" he spoke between gasps of laughter.

"Hello my name is Reilly Carmello and i like vegemite toast for dinner" and with that i stood up and put my hand out for him to shake.

"So he stood up too and shook my hand, "hello Reilly Carmello my name is Cal Rice and i would like to try some of that." I laughed and ripped of a piece for him.

I was walking back to my room before curfew when i saw some people at my bedroom door. Ian Archer and Gabe Forrest where waiting outside my door talking. The chance of them just wanting a place to chat privately was very slim so i walked up to them. "Hey guys what's up?" i opened my door up and motioned them in. I sat on the end of my bed and waited for them to talk, knowing what it will be about.

"i saw you earlier watching us, you're a sneak," he looked very angry at me.

"Well what did you think i was going to do after you ditched when i passed out, i had to go to headmaster's office and that just gave me more questions. So i looked around the school and as is my ability i heard you talking. I saw it was you guys and knocked, then i got, distracted." I smiled when i thought of that distraction.

"You got distracted by Cal?" Gabe asked me though it did not sound like a question. "What's up with your accent?"

"Cal's nice and yes my accent is from Australia, where i used to live." I felt sad again my parents probably didn't even know i was here. "Um guys how long have you been here?" i was afraid of the answer.

Ian was the first to answer me. "Well i have been here for at least 2 months," i looked at Gabe.

"I have been here for a couple of years; it's not that bad once you make friends." With that answer i sunk deeper into depression and felt my mind becoming loud as all the sounds from around me became too loud to bear. "Uh Gabe, calm her down its happening again!" i heard the boys talking and then i heard something else.

"Reilly, you can calm down now, it's not that bad, your just a little home sick." I heard Gabe's voice and i felt my heart beat slow down and knew he used his ability on me.

I must have fallen of the bed because my back hurt, so i sat back onto the bed. "Thanks Gabe, i just want to go home, where are we, because we are not in Australia that's for sure."

When i stopped talking i heard something coming from the corner of my room. All the heartbeats in the room got faster and that included me. I walked over to the corner of my bedside table and started to tap wall around it, being all too aware of the boys behind me watching.

I finally found something interesting. Beside my bedside table was a hatch. I opened it and then quickly slammed it shut.

"What was that?" Ian asked me.

"don't lie you know exactly what it is, people always forget my ability, you can't lie to me and expect not to get caught."

The boys looked at each other and i knew they were waiting for an idea to pop up into their heads.

So i spoke up. "You don't have to tell me about your, uh, plans but don't be shocked if you see me down there looking around at some point.

**thank you for reading! remember to read and review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i hoped you liked it, just remember that once you read it, and please review! It's always a joy to have a conversation with myself! Lol jokes **

It wasn't until a week later that i was fully settled into my new life here at Tower Prep. I even had some friends. Well, one friend and let's just say i am not sure what you would call my other friend, but you will see him soon enough.

After my two morning classes i had a free period, so as usual i went to the gym to train. When i got there it was not very full so i went straight to the treadmill. And right beside me was my other friend Ray.

I know what you are thinking, what am i doing with him? Most people here at tower pep think that Ray is some kind of bully/red neck kid who only likes to mess with people. The thing that i know that other people don't know; even his close guy friends, is that he is actually nice and funny to hang around with. But he actually pretty sweet. Not that i like him or anything, but it's nice to have someone to talk to. So i started to jog on the machine.

"Hey, ummm Reilly i need your advice on something." He looked pretty tired and deep in thought.

"Yeh, sure thing." I slowed down to a fast walk to talk to him better, "what's up." I looked at him as he put the weights back and then sat on the edge of the bench facing me.

"Well i have this friend, and he likes this girl who he has known for years, except he has only just noticed her now, except he told me that if he goes out with her his friends would disown him. As well as that they are trying to make him go out with someone else." He looked at me expectantly, "so, what do i do." He looked at me for a moment before going back to his weight lifting.

After some thought, i tried to strike a deal with him.

"What would you say," i tried to think of how to put what i was about to say, "if i thought the girl involved was a certain pretty Asian girl named Suki?" i looked at him with a face that was both concerned and happy.

"Well if you said that i would have to say it was, so long as you kept it a secret." When he finished talking i knew he was glad to get that off of his chest, so i answered him swiftly.

"I will help you to become friends with her as long as you do me a favour." Then i quickly put out my hand for him to shake before he could ask me what that favour was.

"Ok deal, just don't take too long before you come and tell me your plan." Then he stood up with a smile on his face as he no longer felt tired anymore.

Ian archer walked down towards the gym and heard some talking, well mainly he heard a familiar voice, so he stopped right before he walked past the massive window wall that led up to the glass door. He listened carefully to hear what the people were saying and finally realised who they were.

"Ok deal, just don't take too long before you come and tell me your plan." Then he stood up with a smile on his face as he no longer felt tired anymore. Ian quickly shuffled back a couple of steps before walking smoothly into the gym and past a smiling Ray.

It was just before curfew that i decided to have a look down in the tunnels that i discovered the other day with Ian and Gabe. So i didn't get caught i added my black hoodie that came with me from home, and added it to me already worn grey pants.

Before the time got nay later i quickly pulled my bedside table to the side and got into the tunnel and closed the hatch behind me. When i got down the tunnels waited a couple of seconds for my vision to adjust to the low lighting and then started to look around. When i was down in the tunnels it was not very hard for me to navigate due to my amazing senses, like when i heard some male loud voices from up above me i knew that i must have been below the buffer court.

Some of you people must be thinking, what is buffer, and in answer to your question i say that it is a sport made by the people at tower prep, that is like lacrosse and hockey.

But it was when i heard noises from the same level that i was on that made hide behind a slightly closed door and wait to see who it was. But it was at that moment that i finally caught my first glimpse of what the people around here call gnomes. A gnome around here means a person who is dressed up in weird black gear to patrol the school. The thing that makes them stand out is their head gear, i say this because their heads look like a fish that got mashed up with a scale covered dinosaur. When they came down the hall, it looked like there was a troop of about seven of them.

When they were just coming past the door i was hiding behind i looked over at a door opposite me and sore something shiny that had reflected off of the green lights that gets emitted from their helmets. I looked closely and saw it was a PDA, the arm that was holding it was behind the door. Once the gnomes had passed i ran across the narrow hall and pushed passed the person holding the PDA.

**Hey guys thanks for reading! The next chapters could get a little bit rocky, so buckle up you seat belts! **


	6. Chapter 6

Once i walked past the person, i was standing in what seemed to be an old lab room; it kind of looked like it could have been a biology room except for how serious the stuff on the benches looked.

I turned around to see none other than Ian Archer, except unlike most times i saw him, he was by himself.

"What are you-" i stopped remembering our last conversation when i discovered the tunnels. I decided i would leave, i didn't need to know what he was up to, "don't worry i have to go anyway."

I felt sad again, the only friends that i have where really only friends with me because they wanted something, even Cal. I thought this because it takes patience to be my friend sometimes and even someone as popular as Cal would usually not hang with someone like me. Just as i was walking past him and out the door he grabbed my arm.

He talked to me in a way i thought i would never hear from him, "you know, if you're scared, you can talk to us." He looked at me with a concerned facial expression. He walked in front of me and down the hallway where i had come.

I quickly jogged to catch up with him, "I've been scared my whole life, because it's when I'm around no one that makes me scared." I finished my sentence as we came to the ladder.

"What do you mean?" he looked genuinely concerned.

"I just am always afraid of being alone, you know," i tried to think of an example. "Like, what if you end up being alone your whole life." I stopped talking, afraid that i had said too much.

He glanced at me and then started to climb the ladder, "if you are so scared of being alone, then why do you not try to make friends?" he said it like it was the easiest thing in the world, except for me making friends what hard because i can always smell everything that person ate the entire day, and here what they say about me when they talk.

We came up the ladder and out into my room, "i try not to make friends, because when i do i can always know too much about their day because of my ability, like if they were too much deodorant or do not brush their teeth. So as you can imagine, it can overwhelm my senses a lot of the time." It felt nice to get that off my chest.

He was walking towards the door when he turned around and said one more thing before closing my door. "If you ever decide to change your mind you can come and hang with us if you like."

I woke up fresh on the following Monday with a splitting headache, as soon as i was dressed with my bag on across my shoulders i headed for the door. I was just getting the door closed behind me when very loud noises, but when i looked around it was only the students in the halls. It was then that the smell hit me, it wasn't that they all smelt bad, it was that all of those smell where just so overwhelming to deal with as well as my sore head. I just couldn't take it, i closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing, in, out, in, out. I opened my eyes and it all just came back to me in a rush. People where starting to look at me so i stepped forward, i lost my balance and tripped over my own feet, i landed on my ankle and felt sharp pains shooting up my leg.

I was lying on the ground when i heard someone say my name.

"Uh, Reilly are you ok? Need a hand up?" when i didn't respond the person who i realised to be Ray took my wrist and pulled my up until i stood up right.

"Thanks, you can let go now," i had not realised how much i was leaning on him until he let go of me and i fell to my left again. He grabbed my wrist again and looked at me with that smirk of his on his face, "you might need to be taken to the nurse, because it looks pretty bad."

He went to pick me up but i told him i could just lean on his arm.

We where halfway to the infirmary when, much to my protests, he just picked me up like i weighed nothing at all. When we arrived at the infirmary, nurse came out. "Just gently put her down on that empty bed," Ray did as she asked and then stood back. She looked at me with a concerned expression on her face, then went into her office to get the things she needed to help me.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys thnk you for reading this far because the conclusion to my fanfic will be in the next 3 or 4 chapters! hope you like it! :)**

After Ray went back and got to class i was left alone with Nurse. She kept looking at my ankle and lower leg and finally came to a conclusion.

"i think the problem is that however you fell, you must have torn all the ligaments in your left ankle and also some of the ligaments above your ankle as well." She looked at me questionably, as if i had any questions i wanted to ask.

"How will this affect my training?" i couldn't help but groan inwardly because i already knew the answer.

Nurse looked at me and said, "you will have to be on crutches for at least 6 weeks and have an ankle brace on for that duration of time," she paused for a second and then continued talking, "I will give you a note for your next teacher to explain why you are late, and just remember to come in once a week until i say it's all healed." She walked off and then came back a couple of minutes later with a note, and crutches.

Whilst she was adjusting them to my size she asked me a few questions, "So what was the cause of your falling over?"

I thought she might as well know, "Well when i woke up this morning i had a headache and, when i left my room everything just became too much, like the noises and smells and stuff like that, and once i thought i had it under control i fell and landed funny."

She hand me the crutches and helped me up from the side of the bed, "Are you ok now?" she still looked concerned.

I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself and plus i was feeling better, "I'm good now, i better get to class before i am any later." I gave her a small wave and tired to hobble on my crutches quickly.

* * *

It was my last class before dinner when something weird happened. I was sitting on the bench in the gym, (i mean, seeing as i can't participate,) watching my class going through various drills when they started to play dodge ball. It was halfway through the game when i heard headmaster talking to a monitor behind the gym door that was just a couple of meters from me.

"just get her and Archer to wait outside my office i need to speak to them separately," he paused for a second before talking again, "make sure to escort them straight to my office and send Archer in first." I heard some footsteps and knew he had walked off.

I know i should not use my ability to listen to peoples conversations and usually i wouldn't, but this is tower prep and here you can't trust anyone person. So once coach said everyone could go take a quick brake, i hobbled over to CJ and her friends with my crutches.

"Hey guys," uh they smelt so sweaty, i stopped for a second to think of how to say it. "I just heard headmaster say he wanted to talk to Ian and me after class." I felt nervous, i hoped they believed me.

But to my surprise it was Suki who spoke, "really, i wonder why?" while they all started to talk i hobbled quickly back to my seat just as Coach started another game with the students.

After the bell went, just as i said a monitor came in and collected me and Ian. When we arrived at Headmasters office Ian got told to come in to him and sit down while i sat down on the seat outside his office with my crutches beside me. To kill my curiosity i listened to their conversation. One of the strange things i noticed was that if only Ian and Headmaster are in his office, how come i heard three heart beats instead of two? Then it clicked, those tunnels go all over the school, anyone of Ian's friends could also be listening t then right now.

I heard Headmaster speak first, "i understand you just got a work study job, how is that working for you?"

This was certainly not the conversation that i expected from Headmaster, and then i heard Ian answer.

"It's ok i guess." I guess he didn't want to surrender more information than he has to.

Then it was Headmasters turn to speak again, "i just wanted to ask you how your knew roommate is settling in."

He has a new roommate? "Yeh he's alright, i think he is just a bit home sick is all." Then Headmaster dismissed him and i heard footsteps and then the door open. I got my crutches and hobbled into the room as sat down as the door closed behind me. I could still hear that extra heart beat and now i could tell as i looked around that it came from an air vent in the wall to my left from where i sat. When i had looked at that vent i immediately heard the heart beat get faster as the person realised i could tell they where there.

"Hello Reilly how is your ankle?" he looked at me with concern, and i had trouble telling if it was fake or not. So i answered him, "It's alright, but i do wish i could go back o being able to exercise again." I smiled politely and waited for his next question to be thrown at me.

"Nurse told me you have been having trouble with you ability?" he waited for me to reply, and he had no expression on his face.

I didn't know what to say, i mean what do you say when you find out that headmaster of a school with lots of kids (and new ones arriving every week) keeps tabs on you? "I guess, but i am getting better, i mean that's why i am at tower prep, right?" he then only took a few seconds to answer me.

"yes you are correct." And with that i was dismissed as well.

**hey guys remember to tell me your thoughts and ideas in your Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys i just go this great idea and so this chapter will be a bit longer than usual so i hope you like it! ****Remember to review after you read!**

After i had left headmasters office i was about to skip dinner and go straight to bed when i heard something interesting. The thing that i heard was Ian and his friends talking, i think they were in the cafeteria, so i decided i would not skip dinner after all.

I quietly collected my dinner from the microwaves. I hobbled in and sat on the table furtherest away from them, and then i took small bites of my usual vegemite toast and listened to them. The first thing that i heard was Gabe talking, "So you talked to your mum?"  
"Yeh but it wasn't her, because like i said this morning my mum says merry Christmas to me on my birthday not happy birthday."  
CJ started to talk and sounded urgent, "Shhhhhh, we should talk somewhere else, look." She talked under hush tones and i knew that if i stopped eating and looked to my right that i would most likely see them looking at me. But then i heard them get up and leave so i finished eating and hobbled on my crutches. When i was in my room i heard some footsteps in the walls and knew Ian and his friends suspected me of knowing more about their plans.

So once i heard the footsteps past me i went into full tracking mode, i left my room and my crutches but i didn't notice it was half an hour before curfew. I had one hand leaning against the wall at all times so i dint have to put pressure on my left ankle, I followed the light footsteps down the hallway and then i had to take multiple turns and twists until the footsteps stopped. When i was walking i had not realised where i was going and so now looking around, i must have walked a long way from my room, know i was in the middle of a corridor and i think it is above the floor my room was on. I know what you are thinking, how can someone go somewhere and then not know how they got there? Except that i discovered that when i track, i only listen to hearing and smell, so my sight is only used to scan the area for what i am tracking and to make sure i don't crash into something. I heard a light thump and looked towards the sound, it was coming from an old chipped green door, and it took me a moment to contemplate whether to go in and confront the people i knew to be inside or just listen and then leave. I decided to just walk down the hall a bit and then tie my shoe laces as i listened.

Then i realised that Cal's room is near here, so i set off to his room and stopped outside his room. I listened for a minute and heard that there was only two heart beats in there. I listened again and heard the peoples breathing were slow, which meant that they were asleep. So i opened the door to find that it was surprisingly open and not locked. So i opened it slightly and saw that they were indeed asleep, and then i silently limped inside and went to the closet and closed the door behind me. _Thank God for my brilliant eye sight_, i thought as i felt around for the hatch, _yes found it_! And just as i thought that and was climbing into the tunnels i heard a third person enter the room. So i quickly closed the hatch behind me and moved towards where i had heard Ian and his friends moving around before.

(**hey guys this bit of my chapter gets a bit long because it is what is actually said during the episode that my character co-insides with and also there are lots of commas and they are there because of how the characters actually spoke on the TV show episode.**)

I came to another opening and finally heard the familiar voices i was trying to listen too.

**Ian**: That was not my mum, i know it. Happy birthday not Merry Christmas, guys those weren't my parents.  
CJ: maybe, you know, under the circumstances, you call out of nowhere after so many months, she just forgot.  
**Ian**: No, not my mum. I mean, my dad maybe.  
Suki: Maybe your mum thought you out grew it or something?  
**Ian**: yeh i did grow out of it, a long time ago. You know how mums are, they always have that one thing that keeps their kids their little babies forever. Well that was hers, 'merry Christmas,' she's gonna say it when I'm 60.  
**Suki**: my older brother passed away a few years before i came here, for my mum he will always be that age.  
CJ: I wish i knew if my mum had something like that.

When they were saying these things, it occurred to me what had happened; Ian had talked to his mum on Headmaster's phone!

**Gabe**: Man, that's a cruel thing to do, even for Headmaster.  
Ian: she got her voice and her inflictions down perfectly, but she just missed that one little detail about merry Christmas.  
**Suki**: they must have whisper 119 pre-programmed for each of us, to imitate our parents.  
Gabe: if that's the case Ian, then headmaster must go to those lengths because our parents must truly do not know that we're here.  
**Ian**: I'll go back into headmaster's office tonight and use his phone to call my real parents. Maybe then they could call 'whoever' to come find us and get us out of here.  
**Gabe**: yeh but what if that phone doesn't really call out what if it's just a prop phone?  
Ian: WE won't know until we try, will we. We can use the tunnels to get in and override his alarm system, we've done it before.  
**Suki**: and now we don't have to shut down whisper to do it. I can hack the alarm from my PDA.  
Gabe: didn't you say there was like a dumb, lock, scan thing, you know on his desk and phone?  
**Suki**: we are just going to have to get his thumb.

* * *

Once they finished conversing i heard them coming towards where i was so i (and much to my ankle and legs pain) ran across the hall a tiny bit and hid behind a large crate. I then saw Suki and Ian come down the hatch and then walk past me. I followed the two of them silently until they stopped and i hid in a door way. I stopped and listened to them and saw Ian climb into what i assumed to be headmaster's office and saw Suki close the vent behind him. I heard her press some buttons and could only assume she was hacking the alarm system. When she was doing that i heard Ian lower himself quietly into the office, and walk around. I heard some footsteps further away and thought that they must have belonged to Headmaster. Then i heard Suki warn him and knew he wouldn't get caught. Then he was coming out threw the vent, so i quickly limped back to that door way and hid as they scurried past me and back to that room they always go to.

When they were all in that room again i heard them greet each other and then go quiet as i assume they were analysing whatever it is they took from Headmasters office for fingerprints. Then to my surprise i heard some groans and negative speaking as they realised that they didn't find what they wanted. I was getting tired and just as i was limping away i heard them say that they would try again tomorrow.

* * *

_Math_, it was in this class that i shared with CJ, Ian, Gabe and Suki. So about halfway through class i saw Headmaster come in and then the tone went signalling the end of class. Gabe went up to the front desk as everyone was leaving and took out his laptop as he pretended to look for something in his bag. Then he proceeded to pretend to forget his laptop and walk away. Just as he got a couple of steps away Headmaster noticed the laptop and said his name and handed him back his laptop. I knew then that they could try and call home now, they had his thumb print. I forgot i had to leave and quickly grabbed my crutches and bag and hobbled away out the nearest exit.

You are probably wondering why am i always following them lately, right? But what i am thinking is that if they manage to call outward, well then maybe i could sneak in to where they are always planning things and then make my own call. So i followed Suki and Ian back into the tunnels, except this time i kept my crutches with me in case i needed to get somewhere quick. I kept to that door way again and saw Suki clime up and help Ian into Headmasters office. She quickly used her PDA to override the alarms and then i heard Ian jump down swiftly and get to business. Eventually i heard the "headmaster access granted" two times and knew that he had reached the phone by now and must be trying to call home. I heard some footsteps outside the office somewhere and then heard Ian climb up and into the vents. From the doorway i heard Ian try to get her to come away with him again, but once she heard the two people who had entered she didn't want to leave. It was headmaster and another man who Suki seemed very surprised to see.  
(**Again here is some more dialogue from the original episode.**)

Suki stayed for a couple of minutes listening to them like i was listening to their group lately.

Headmaster: you think this is the best course of action.  
**Other man**: this discussion (muttered something i did not hear properly.)  
Headmaster: this solution is rather extreme, she hasn't displayed any sign of deviation.  
**Other man**: given the recent development outside these walls, headmaster, our father insists.

I did not hear anymore from those particular people because i lost my focus when Ian and Suki crept away and down the way i was, so i went further round the doorway i was hiding behind. Once they got about only two doors down i saw the two of them meet up with the other two members of their group. Then i heard the four of them talk about how the other man that Headmaster was talking to, might actually have been Suki's brother Shinji. I heard them talk a lot about it then come to the conclusion that it was him. I heard them go back to their special room, and have a heated discussion, the end result was that Suki's brother Shinji didn't die and must have been sent to Tower Prep instead. Then they agreed that if he was there to take Suki home before they could escape, that they would find out his plans and stop them.

Once i was sure that there where far away, i exited the tunnels and came out in my room, then i got the rest of my books ready in my shoulder bag and headed for lunch in the cafeteria.

**Hey guys i hope you liked it! Please review for me as it took me about twice the amount of time as it usually would to write this chapter as it is very long. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! i hope you like this chapter as always read and review! in the next couple of chapters is when in and his friends excpe so i would like you to tell me where my story should go after they escape, so i will wait 1 week before writing a new chapter after this. So when you get an idea whether it is big or small just write it in a review for this chapter or even just private message me. THANKX GUYS:) XOXO**

After dinner i was going to go to the library when i remembered the deal that i had with Ray, so instead i hobbled over to where Ian and his friends where sitting. They stopped talking when i got there so i got straight to the point.  
"Hey Suki, i was wondering if you could do me a quick favour?" i looked at her hopefully and crossed my fingers.  
The whole group of people where looking at me funny and i knew that CJ was trying to read me, so i let her, and didn't hide a thing.  
Suki answered me politely, "sure Reilly, what's up?" i knew that once i answered her she would not be so keen on doing me a favour.  
"Well i made a deal with a friend of mine," Ian raised his eyebrows at me and then continued eating, "and well my friend wants to be friends with you."  
she looked at me with clear curiosity, "ok, who is it? Do i know this person?"  
"If you promise not to judge its, well it's Ray Snider. But he is actually really nice and he is only looking for a friend." I looked at her hopefully, knowing she will probably say no.  
she finally answered me, her friends not even pretending to do something else now, "well, i don't know i mean he's never really talked to me before except for the field trip, but i do know that he likes me and not just as a friend." she looked confused, "I'm not sure what to say, i mean he is always mean to Ian."

I looked at her and felt sad and glad, "don't worry about it, i can't say i didn't try, but try not to be surprised if he says hello to you or something, he really does like you." I smiled at her and said goodbye to all of them and then used my crutches to hobble to the common room where i knew i would find Ray with his friend Don. But on my way there i decided i would skip his disappointment and go for a walk outside.

I was walking around the school and just listening to the wild life when i heard a familiar sound, even though it is one that i wish i never heard again. The noise that i heard was that of gnomes. I turned around and went into tracking mode, knowing it would likely lead me into trouble, but as always i did it anyway. I stopped to think for a second and scanned the area, i couldn't actually see any gnomes and the sound was kind of nullified, so i came to the conclusion that they were either in a building or under the tunnels. I wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was happening so i continued to follow the sounds and footsteps that i heard until i reached an old building. As always i acted before i thought, so i entered the building and followed the sounds up a flight of stairs until i heard some voices. I looked out a nearby window and saw how dark it had gotten, not realising until then that it was probably getting close to curfew. I kept going up the stairs until i heard voices. The voices belonged to Ian and his friends. So i crept up the stairs and peeked around the corridor, i saw them across what looked to be a massive crack in the ground, they were trying to get the door open. I turned back around to see green lights coming from one of the corridors. I knew the gnomes where getting close so quickly hopped forward (dropping my crutches) and came to a window, i knew that if i was caught by the gnomes i would certainly be sent to west campus, so just as the gnomes where about to come round the corner, i opened the window, climbed out and held onto the railing that was on either side of the window.

**Hey guys, remember to review and to tell me your ideas for future chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! just came up with the best idea ever, but still keep on thinking up ideas for what should happen when they escape, or even if Reilly should escape or not! So remember to read and review.  
**

It was once i was out the window and holding on to the rails, which i realised that i could only stay there and wait because the next window was too far for me to reach and i was not game on jumping this high up. But i could still hear Ian and his friends as well as the gnomes so i just waited, and it wasn't until at least 10 whole minutes that i heard the gnomes recede. So once they were gone i carefully got myself back into the building and then looked around.  
_Those stupid gnomes stole my crutches! I thought as i looked around, _and as i thought, they were nowhere to be seen. So i hopped towards the left wall and leaned on it for support as i made my way back down the hall and then down the stairs. When i was finally out of the building i saw that the security system was already up, and started to panic, i mean, if i got caught out after curfew then i would surely end up with a trip to west campus. So i walked back into the old building and looked along the wall until i found what i was looking for. But what i was unaware of at that moment was that a certain Asian man was watching me from the stair case. I finally found what i was looking for; when i tapped on the lower part of the wall i heard dense tap then i heard the hollow tap.

I got my fist and punched the wall, and the result ended with the hatch acting like a flap before settling back into place. I needed to be gone quickly, so i rammed my head into the wall and kept crawling until i was engulfed in the tunnels. It was once i was leaning on the wall and standing up that i realised my shoe had fallen off when i was entering the tunnels. I turned around to grab it when i heard footsteps coming towards where i knew my shoe to be. So i stood up and sprinted on two feet until i came back to the familiar parts of the tunnels. I knew i shouldn't have walked on my ankle, let alone run on it, but with the adrenaline running through my system i barely felt the pain. I kept running until i got came out of the tunnels and into my room. As soon as i sat down and my heart beat settled and all the pain the adrenaline had blocked rushed back to me and i nearly screamed. I concentrated on my breathing until i was calm again and got ready for bed.

* * *

I woke up and for a moment it was like i was back home, about to have my little pet cat run in and jump on my bed, but then everything that had happened in the past three weeks rushed back to me. I couldn't keep going on like this; i couldn't even try to escape yet because of my ankle. It was a Saturday so i quickly got my bath robe on and headed for the shower, knowing it would be empty because i was up at 6.30 and everyone else would still be sleeping in.

When i left my dorm room, i found out that if i walk more on the toes on my sore foot then when i walked it didn't hurt so much. I arrived at the girls showers and before long i had my stuff on the bench and was under the hot water.  
Once i was out of the shower and dressed; wearing my track pants and my grey scoop neck long sleeve top, i quickly braided my fringe to the side and then pinned it back and then did my teeth and deodorant. Now that i was ready for my day i realised i had forgotten my shoes. I got back to my room and put on my spare pair of black slip-ons that tower supplies for its female students. I decided i didn't fit in properly so i added my marron tower jacket and then left to go eat breakfast.

* * *

I was just sitting down with my vegemite toast when a tall blonde monitor came up to me.  
"Headmaster would like to see you, so finish your food and go to his office." And with that he walked back the way he had came.

**hey guys sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but i just couldn't hellp but leave it like that! lol i hope you like it :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit later than usual but i got a little case of writers block. I have worked thing out and think you will like this chapter. Even though it is mostly talking it does clear some things up and make it more interesting. :)**

I walked up to Headmaster's office and stopped for a minute before entering; i decided to assess the situation before entering. I listened to the door and heard that there were three heartbeats inside, so it must have been Headmaster, and two other mystery people.

So i entered the room and saw Headmaster sitting in his seat behind his desk, Ian sitting in the chair in front of him, to the left. So i walked in and sat in the extra chair next to Ian.

"Now that you are both here, i have something to ask you both about." He paused and looked at us both before continuing, "But firstly i have to address a more pressing matter. Reilly, it has come to my attention that you have been out of bed after curfew on more than just one occasion." He waved the monitor at the door to come to him.

Once the monitor got to him Headmaster took something from his hands, in his hands was a shoe and a pair of crutches. Then Headmaster gave them to me and watched my reaction.  
I had never been happier in my life to see the crutches that Nurse had given me.

"Thank you sir, were did you find them?" i looked up at him to see he was surprised, when he finally answered me, it was then that i realised were he must have found them.

"A monitor found it in one of the old buildings after curfew last night," he gave me a blatant stare, so i stared right back at him, "he also found a shoe, which i think is yours." He said it with finality and i knew this would probably land me in West campus.

"Do you have any proof that that shoe is mine? Because i am wearing both of my shoes and unless you can prove it was me, then there is no way that i am in trouble." I looked up at him and gave him my best innocent look and then let my eyes water a bit, but not so much as to actually cry.

He looked at me and then smiled, "i have a piece of paper that might clarify some things about you," he pulled out a manila folder from one of his drawers and then started to read, "Reilly Tamsen Carmello, straight A student, has no friends and has next to none family. Has the ability of Enersense which means she can lie very convincingly as well as read people very well." He looked at me and i knew i was in trouble.

"I know it was you so you sit there and i will talk to you later." He then turned and faced Ian, "i heard you have made some substantial progress in your training sessions with Coach, and i was wondering if you could teach some of those skills to your fellow student Reilly." The words he used suggested that it was a question, but when he said it, it sounded like he was telling Ian rather than asking him.

"Sir why doesn't Coach just teach her, i mean he is a teacher and all," Ian did not at all look impressed, in fact he kind of looked angry and i couldn't tell why.

"Earlier this week i found out you did not like your work study job, and so i transferred you to do this job. Ian you will meet up with Reilly where you usually train, and then you will train her as well as teach her to control her ability." He then opened back up a drawer and put my folder back into it.

"Ian you may go now." i watched helplessly as Ian got up and left, left me alone with Headmaster.  
"Now i am not going to send you to west campus, as we very rarely get a student who has all of their senses heightened, so as a punishment i will have you assigned a monitor for a month, this monitor will come find you after you last class and the escort you to your room after dinner. This monitor will also be required to be present with you all the time on weekends." Then once he had finished talking he looked at me to see my reaction to his words.

"So basically you are grounding me? But you can't do that! It's a boarding school!" i was so frustrated, i actually yelled at him. Once i finished talking i realised i had stood up so i sat back down quickly and concentrated on my breathing, it only helped a little.

"Your monitor will be the same monitor every week," he started t talk about how disappointed he was with me but mostly i was not listening. While he was still talking i heard something strange, i looked up at the vent and as was my suspicion; i could smell and hear Suki Sato sitting in the vent watching and listening to what was going on in here. But then headmaster started to wrap up the conversation, "your monitor is waiting for you outside, you may go now."

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! If i have any spelling mistakes or typos please tell me so that i can improve with my next chapter.**

**Love you faithful readers! :) :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, it has come to my attention that i have been calling the monitors 'moderators' so i am sorry, and when i get time i will edit my previous chapters. So i hope that you enjoy this chapter as it took all afternoon for me to write! Have fun:)**

'_I am so outraged right now'! _i thought as i stomped out of headmasters office, (as much as i could stomp using my crutches). I smelt a person and when i looked to my left i saw my new BFF, sarcasm implied.

"Hello i am Chloe, and i will be your monitor," my assigned monitor was tall, slim, had strawberry blonde hair and killer green eyes. I hated her already, i was so jealous of her looks. I mean she had a natural tan as well as long legs, and what am i stuck with? Pale white skin and short legs.

* * *

It was at dinner that people started to notice that i had an assigned monitor; so once i had collected my food i went and sat with Ian and his friends. They looked surprised to see me, but even more surprised to see the monitor who stood behind me looking at her nails.

"Uh hey guys, i thought i might sit with you today as, well, my _monitor_ seems to be drawing a lot of attention, and its making me feel uncomfortable." I spoke the truth so they knew i was being friendly.

CJ looked at me with a soft expression on her face, "that's ok Reilly, but why do you have an assigned monitor?" i knew she meant well so i told them the truth, knowing that Ian and Suki probably had told them anyway.

"Well i was out after curfew on multiple occasions and on one of those times, i heard some gnomes in an old building so i dropped my crutches and hid, when i got back they had stolen them, then i was coming back into the tunnels and one of my shoes fell off, turns out i was being watched and whoever was watching me took my shoe before i could get it." It was after my sentence that i realised my monitor might have heard me mention the tunnels, i turned around to see what she was doing to see she was texting someone on her PDA. It seemed i was safe and that i was luckily placed into the hands of the dumbest monitor that they had.

For some reason they looked surprised, i didn't know why, i mean maybe they thought i wouldn't have told the truth. I knew i had to have told them the truth because when i was talking to Headmaster, Suki had heard everything that had happened when she was in the air vent.

"Headmaster looked so mad at you that i thought he was actually going to send you to west campus; did he say why he didn't?" when he looked at me, his facial expression actually had interest in it.

"he said quote unquote 'now i am not going to send you to west campus, as we very rarely get a student who has all of their senses heightened, so as a punishment i will have you assigned a monitor for a month'," i told them what he said and felt myself get angry again. "He is practically grounding me, and I'm not even at home, i mean come on!" i exaggerated the last part of my sentence so that they would see how fed up i was.

"Hey Reilly, i was thinking that seeing as you are still on your crutches, that until you are off them that when i train you that we work purely just on your ability before we start on self defence?" i looked up from my food to see that Ian was looking at me grinning.

* * *

We worked out a time table that meant every week on Tuesdays and Thursdays Ian would train me, it had been a couple of days and now that it was Tuesday i met him where he would usually train with Coach. When i got there, i hobbled in and went into the girls changing room and then put on my white training uniform, after putting my bag in my locker i hobbled out on my crutches and waited for Coach and Ian to finish their training session. I knew that i wouldn't be doing anything too physical but i wanted to look the part so with my white uniform i also had my hair in a high ponytail.

Once Ian and coach had finished, Coach went and sat on the bench, and i in turn sat my crutches down against the wall and then walked softly over and stood in front of Ian.

Ian went over to his bag and got out an orange soft ball, (like the ones you use to play dodge ball,) and a black scarf. He then proceeded to walk back up to me, "hey Reilly i was thinking that seeing as you are always having trouble with using all of your senses at once that we could start with a warm up drill."

"For the drill you need to be blind folded so that you cannot see at all. Then i will pass you the ball and i will walk around the room somewhere and you have to try and hit me with the ball." And with that he passed me the ball and then tied the scarf around my eyes, "How many fingers am i holding up?" he must have put some fingers up, but i couldn't see them.

"Umm..." i thought that was sufficient enough for him to know that i couldn't see.

"Ok then, you have the ball, i am just going to spin you around and then walk around the room." So he spun me around and as he had said and then moved around the room.

"Ian, i can't do it, if i focus on everything then i will hear everything from miles away!" i started to get anxious, what was i supposed to do; i barely had the strength to keep my senses semi normal every day.

"You can do it, first just concentrate on hearing and then slowly add your nose into it." He gave me some advice but i was still nervous.

So i did as he said and i firstly concentrated on my hearing, i heard him slowly walking around the room in circles around me, i could hear his heart beat as well as Coach's and some of the students in the hall. I could hear a fly by the door, its wings beating rapidly. I could have heard further out, but i made myself hold back because i knew if i did i would not be able to control myself.

Then i slowly started to hone in on scents, when i said that i meant smelling the things around me, i could smell the sweat that Ian and Coach had worked up before, i could smell the dust on the window seal, i could smell something nasty coming from what i assumed to be the boys locker room. I could also smell Ian's own distinct smell on the ground and it acted like a trail as he walked. That last part was so new to me; i had never noticed anything like that before, i could even make my nose follow the scent he was leaving behind.

After about 2 minutes i thought that i was ready, so i slowly turned myself on the spot until i came to a position of my liking. I held the ball up and then listened; i could hear Ian slowing down to my left, so i pivoted swiftly on my right foot and threw the ball at him. I heard him laughing as i assumed he caught the ball.

I pushed the blindfold above my eyes and looked at him, "so i did it?" i grinned at him widely before turning around and grinning at the teacher who seemed to be equally as impressed as Ian and myself.

**Hello readers! I hope you liked this chapter, the next one with have more training sessions in it as well. Have fun, live life. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello fellow readers and writers, this chapter will be quite interesting so buckle up and start reading! :)**

I woke up with a splitting headache, seeing as my alarm had gone off, i leaned to my right and took my PDA off of its stand. It was about then that i heard a heart beat next door. You're probably thinking a heart beat really? But the thing was that i had grown accustomed to only hearing a certain amount of people in each room at 6.30 in the morning, so this could mean that there was a new student. So i quickly got dressed and then at about 7.00 i went out and knocked on their door.

As soon as my hand touched the door it was flung open to reveal a tall girl, and i do mean tall, which was in her pyjamas. Her pyjamas were white with black spots and were really only a t-shirt and matching shorts. She looked pretty scared.

"Umm, where am i exactly?" even though she looked scared her voice sounded calm and collected.  
"Hello my name is Reilly and we are at a prep school for kids with abilities, it's a lot to take in, i know but don't worry about it." I tried to sound calm as i talked to her, and she did seem a little more relaxed.

"Thanks, oh and my name is Talia," she motioned me inside her dorm, which i now looked and saw that she was bunking with CJ and Suki.

I walked in and sat on the end of the vacant bed. "If you get dressed do you want me to take you to breakfast?" i didn't have many friends and was hoping that she could be my friend, so i was friendly to her, even though i could smell the sweat on her, and the oil in her hair.

"sure." And i could tell that we would be good friends, as long as i could tolerate her, i mean with my abilities and all.

* * *

I sat with her at an empty table at breakfast and told her everything that i know about the school, but i neglected to tell her about Ian archer and his friends plans to escape because that wasn't my secret to tell.

When she was still eating and i had finished, i decided to start and ask her questions, "so what's your ability?" when i spoke to her i had to keep reminding myself that she was new here and hadn't adjusted yet.

I got a big surprise once she told me what her ability was, "Well, my whole life back home i was always the popular person, and then one day i figured out why, i can feel the emotions of people and animals around me. Then i can manipulate their feelings to an extent, like, i can make someone really mad at one of their friends, but i can't make them go out of their way to be mean to them." Once she had finished speaking i realised why she had felt so scared this morning, she must have been trying to make me scared.

"So what's your ability?" she asked me,and i knew that i had to tell her so i might as well as get it over with.  
"Well, all of my senses are heightened to an extraordinary length, and that means that it's hard for me to make friends. I mean i had a boyfriend once and i couldn't even kiss him because of how i could taste his spit, and smell his sweat..." i got lost in the disgusting memory before i remembered that i had company.

"What about me, aren't i your friend?" and after she said that i saw her get worried about what i had said.  
"yes of course you are my friend, but what i meant was that it's hard for me to _make_ friends because of how i can hear when they talk about me behind my back, whisper under their breath and when they even have slight odor of any kind." I gave her a reassuring smile so she knew that we were friends.

_Nutrition ends in 5 minutes_

Once i heard whisper speak i knew that i should take Talia to orientation.  
"Hey Talia, all of the new students before class have to go to a thing called orientation, it's a thing that tells you why you are here, if it where up to me you wouldn't have to go, but if you don't go then they make you go see Headmaster and you don't want to do that." So with that we put our rubbish in the bin and showed her around.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly, and i was glad when it was finally time for me to have my training session. So i went to the training room and got ready while Ian finished up with Coach. Once i was ready i went out and sat on the bench.

Once Ian was done he motioned for me to come forward and so i put down my crutches and slowly walked forward.

"Today you are going to be learning to tolerate the noises around you." He sounded as though he had put some thought into it.  
"So how do i do that?" i felt confident because of how well our last training session had gone.  
Once he had answered me i nearly thought that he was joking, "i am going to get out my iPod and put the music on, the sound on full, then whisper to you from across the room, once you know what i have said, then you will put your hand out towards me and i will turn off the music." Then he smiled at my horrified facial expression.

I knew in order for me to control my ability i had to do this, so i sat down and crossed my legs.  
"I'm ready, start whenever," i hunched my head over my lap and put my hands on my temples in anticipation, and then i closed my eyes.

Ian walked over to his iPod and then connected it to his PDA stand, i heard him press some buttons and then i heard his IPod blast out some music, i think it was some song by Green day, but i was so shocked by the noise that i didn't care.

I lifted up my head and saw Ian standing in front of his IPod, his lips where moving but i couldn't hear what he was saying. I tried to concentrate on my breathing but the music was so loud that i couldn't calm down. So i tried something that usually wouldn't have been the obvious answer, i closed my eyes again, and then pictured myself in a quiet room, in my mind and then held onto that thought. Once i thought that i was ready i opened up my ears again and then listened towards where Ian was.

The first thing that i heard was his heart beat, it was at a normal pace, then his breathing which was also at a normal pace. I then heard a fly that was behind him and knew i was getting off track. The music was so loud.

Then i heard him whispering something over and over. "They are the broken," i was so excited that i whipped my hand up and waved at Ian, i was grinning so widely.

Suddenly the music stopped and i felt so happy that i kept on smiling. Then i got nervous when i realised that there was a gathering of people at the previously closed door watching us. But i was so happy with my self that i smiled at them too before slamming the door in their faces.

**Hey guys! I hope you like that chapter, I'm sorry that it is a little late but i have been very busy. The next chapter will be pretty epic! Have fun, live life :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, this story could end in a few chapters and if it does then i will make a sequel so as not to disappoint. **

The next three weeks went in a blur, and as i woke up on that Thursday morning, i relished in the thought that i would no longer be followed around by that annoying monitor. Plus on my last check up with the nurse she said i would no longer have to use my crutches and would now be able to start the physical part of my training. I kept getting so annoyed when i still was being monitored, i mean this one time...

I was walking down the hall after dinner one Friday and it was movie night, i had gotten invited to go with CJ and Suki when my stupid _monitor_ came up to me right when i was meeting the girls in their dorm and told me that i was not permitted to go, due to the fact that i was practically grounded. I got so mad that i yelled at her, and went back to my dorm, told her i was going to sleep and then went exploring out in the tunnels; she never even suspected a thing.

So back to the present; I was putting my PE uniform on so that i could go for a run. You're probably thinking really? This early in the morning, except that if i went when people where watching then i got self conscious. So even though it was only 6.40 am in the morning and on a Sunday, i went out and tried to get fit again.

When I exited through the school doors, I started to run along the path. I ran the full track and was on my way back when some of the other students started to come out for some for their runs. Once i was back in the school building, i went to my dorm and then went to have a shower...

It was later in the day when i decided that i should start to think of the possibility of escaping, i mean, my ankle and leg was healed now. So i was eating lunch by myself and was still immersed in my thoughts when Talia came and sat across from me in the cafeteria. I was still thinking when she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry i was just thinking," then i had an idea, she should come with me, "have you ever thought about leaving this place?" i tried to act casual, like i asked that question every day, but i knew she could feel my emotions. Before she answered i picked up my not-so-usual coffee and took a sip. I was surprised to find it had already gone cold, so i put it back down again.

"Actually, i think that i like it here, I've really learnt a lot. I can control my ability, and i have made real friends." I felt disappointed at her reaction and knew she felt it, but i didn't expect her reaction to the feelings that i felt.

"Look, i don't know why you are disappointed but whatever it is you need to keep me out," she then looked at me sharply and walked off, her pixie cut of caramel coloured hair waving slightly as she walked. Her reaction left me with a lot to think about.

It had been a while since i saw Ian and his friends and they weren't in any of our shared classes, so it was no surprise that when i walked into the training room, that i saw only coach. I walked further into the room to hear the door close behind me.

I turned around to see headmaster and he did not look happy, he looked angry as hell. I went over to the bench near against the wall and sat down and then i waited.

"Do you know where Ian Archer is?" when i looked up after his question he was stern but still calm, he wouldn't like the answer that i was obliged to give.

Before i could answer he waved me to silence and then the door opened again, in stepped my friend, could i call her that still? Then he waved me to continue.

I decided to fake cry and hope for the best, take no head to the lies i will tell now, "i don't understand," i thought of the freedom i used to have and let my eyes well up, "i thought that he liked me."

I let the sobs escape me and tried to continue with the lies, "Hhe said *sob* he wwould *sniff* be there for me," i know the key to success is in the details so i then remembered all the times i had felt alone, "he, wouldn't leave me, i know what you're thinking." It was then that i let myself think of my family and how they perished when i was so young and let myself bawl my eyes out.

Once i had calmed a bit i knew i was halfway there.

Headmaster looked at Talia for confirmation about what i had said and i was surprised and angry at her answer.

"She was sincere answering the questions but when she first entered the room she was not surprised." I got so mad that i stood up and stared at her, i shoved all the betrayal i had ever felt and let it boil inside of me. She must have followed me. I knew then what i wanted to do.

"Do you know what Talia, i thought i was your friend, i spent so long trying to tolerate you over the past couple of weeks, i even listened to all your family stories to make you feel better!" I was fuming by this point because like i said i had tolerated her for no reason, she betrayed me.

"At least i have a family, what do you have? Nothing!" it wasn't until after she said her response that she realised what she had said, "i didn't-"

But it was too late; i was on my feet and running past her with real tears running down my face. When the headmaster stepped into my path i used my hand to push him aside and then continued to run out of the room.

I went straight to my room and climbed out of the window and sat on the slope that was the roof. It was once i had sat down that i realised that i couldn't cry anymore. So i just sat there and looked out to the Forrest. Without realising it my eyes switched to close up and i scanned the Forrest before me. When i kept looking i noticed something red, i looked down and saw that it wasn't curfew yet, so i slid down to the end of the roof and then flipped onto my belly so that i was dangling from the rood and was only hanging onto the pipe connected to the roof.

"Hey!" someone was in my room and must had seen me slide down the roof, so i opened up my senses like Ian had taught me and recognised the smell, it was Ray, he must have realised that Suki had left.

But i couldn't stop for him, so i continued to drop to the ground, knowing that he was watching. Once i was on the ground i sprinted towards the red thing, once got to the tree line i looked around and saw the red thing on the ground, i got closer to realise that it was a jacket. I looked behind me to see Ray talking; he knew about my progress i had been making, so i listened in and heard what he was saying.

"She's missing! Suki's missing!" from this distance even i could see he was distraught, even before i zoomed in on what he was saying. So i quickly picked up the red jacket and sprinted back to the roof, just before curfew started and the sensors were activated. I must have spent a lot of time on the roof because it was already dark and monitors were in the hallway, but i didn't care i used my senses to tell if they were near and eventually got to my room, Ray was still looking out the window. I climbed up the drainage pipe and then scaled the roof before sliding back into my room.

He looked up and we both just looked at each other, we didn't know where start. I had been angry at him since i had tried to get Suki to talk to him; he had thought that i hadn't tried enough and had stopped talking to me. I already knew what he was going to say so i decided to go first.

"I found a jacket in the forest." I paused for a second before continuing, "i thought that later i was going to look around to see who it belongs to." I moved the jacket closer to my nose and inhaled the scent. The smell was familiar so i might know the person or had gone past them before.

I closed my eyes and then got m y body into full tracking mode; i opened my eyes and walked out into the corridor. My senses took over so i could hear Ray following behind me as i walked.

It was only when i nearly walked into a door that my senses came back to normal. I looked around and then pushed open the door in the dimly lit hallway.

**Hey peeps! Sorry for the cliff hanger but i just couldn't help myself =) hope you liked it!**


End file.
